Idílios da Alvorada
by Itachi Tsujimiya
Summary: O amor pode suscitar até mesmo das mais pérfidas situações. - Casais: Sasori x Deidara; Madara x Itachi; Kisame x Itachi; Hashirama x Madara; Kakuzu x Hidan; Naruto x Sasuke; Kakashi x Obito.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence e nem os personagens citados na estória. Esta fanfic foi criada sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas à diversão.

**Aviso: **Contém Yaoi e situações fortes. (+18 M)

* * *

Prólogo

As pincelas trilhavam na tela brandamente, dando vida com destreza a formas harmoniosas, insignes e realistas. Realismo, sempre obtinha uma parcela significativa em seus trabalhos. Gostava de retratar o quotidiano de maneira fidedigna. Suas madeixas eram aparadas em um corte abaixo de suas orelhas, de um carmesim intenso e sedoso, que entravam em nuances com seus orbes de tonalidade acobreada. O recinto era ornado por quadros, em todas as extremidades das paredes de cor calcária, juntamente com inúmeros instrumentos para a produção de novas pinturas; seu _ateliê_ possuía uma estrutura mediana e confortável para quem amava artes.

Ouviu a forma como a porta abriu de um modo ruidoso, adentrando de prontidão em seu estúdio. _Ele_. Suspirou, revirando os olhos. Já sabia de quem se tratava, não findou o que fazia e nem se deu o trabalho de lhe volver a atenção. Completaria precisamente um mês que aquele garoto insistia em ter aulas, mas não era de seu interesse ter algum discípulo, estava ocupado demais em seu oficio como pintor, admirava a obstinação dele, mas não era o suficiente para aceitá-lo.

Quando acercou o ruivo, em suas mãos segurava um rascunho em uma folha branca de um desenho feito a mão e com pormenores usados com carvão. Uma paisagem, que beirava a melancolia ao telespectador. Seus cabelos alourados estavam presos em um rabo alto e as íris oculares de um ciano protuberante, destilavam a dubiedade e esperança.

– Sasori, olha, eu melhorei o desenho – ergueu-o na direção do outro, que por fim fitou-o, de um modo inexpressivo e analítico.

A compleição facial do pintor se altera para uma inexorável repentinamente, aquela insistência estava o irritando. Mas os traços de Deidara eram ornados por um sorriso plácido, esperando por uma adesão. Não era uma obra, mas com o desenvolvimento mais acurado, poderia produzir algo grandioso; sabia disso, mas nunca o diria algo do gênero.

– Não adianta– ralhou – você não tem talento, Deidara. Desista.

Foi frígido e curto, viu o loiro desviar o olhar e recuar seus passos conseguiu captar um brilho triste em seus orbes, mas estava ciente de que ele não desistiria. Mas por quê? Suas obras não apresentavam um quê monumental para tal ato de obstinação, estava certo de que não passava de uma cena ostensiva. Mas a resposta para a indagação ainda pairava sem retorquiu por seu âmago. O que ele queria realmente? E enquanto meditava, fingia tornar a dar os últimos retoques em seu mais novo quadro; uma criança de cabelos da cor ígneo, abraçada com um cachorro e ao fundo um celeiro. Ouviu atrás de si uma exclamação de surpresa, fazendo seu rosto pender levemente para um dos lados.

– Belíssimo – era o mais novo, que olhava encantado seu trabalho – o senhor tem o dom. Consigo sentir uma gama de emoções apenas vendo esta obra...

– Não seja ridículo – retorquiu, virando sua face, que atingiu um colorido rubro, pois aquele era um auto-retrato, algo que não foi visto pelo mais jovem, que ainda mantinha o olhar naquela pintura que em sua conjuntura, era feérica.

x-x-x

O olhar era distante e vazio fitando algum ponto aleatório do quarto, seu corpo estava desnudo com um lençol de cetim cobrindo as partes íntimas. Até quando agüentaria aquilo? Mexeu nos cabelos ébanos, mudando a posição, ficando de lado e escorado sobre as almoçadas rubras, gemeu em um timbre baixo, sentindo uma pontada dolente por se remexer, algumas marcas denunciavam o que havia ocorrido.

O quarto era ricamente ornamentado, dizendo através dos móveis, enfeites e quadros que se tratavam de alguém do alto escalão. A estrutura do recinto possuía um brilho vitoriano; uma época apreciada pelo dono, que gostava de mostrar riqueza e elegância.

Não se deleitava no sexo com ele, mas era coagido a mostrar-se satisfeito, romper aquele relacionamento seria assinar uma sentença derradeira em sua vida. Mas isso não era relevante, pois sabia que aquele homem o faria sofrer, dando um fim em seu irmão. Fazia aquilo por Sasuke, apenas por ele se submeteria a realizar tais coisas.

– Parece pensativo, meu amor – afirmou uma voz com um toque altivo, secava seus cabelos quando emergiu no âmbito, possuíam uma tonalidade igual ao do mais novo. Havia acabado de sair do banho, sua nudez era ignorada por Itachi, que lhe volveu a atenção lestamente.

– Estou cansado... – retorquiu, de certa forma sua resposta existia uma parcela de sinceridade; aquela situação era extenuante. Sentia-se como um animal engaiolado naquele lugar.

– Vá tomar um banho. Precisarei de você novamente, sua presença é importante na reunião – foi imperioso quando dirigiu a ordem, mexendo no armário em busca de algo para vestir, a toalha agora cobria toda a extremidade de seus ombros. Itachi era apenas um boneco em suas mãos, não era relevante como o namorado se sentia; com ele poderia saciar seus desejos, pois sabia que o outro não lhe negaria nada e não poderia. Era uma ligação restritamente de subordinação, mas enchia-o com pompas e tudo do melhor apenas. Porém, não era isso que o moreno mais jovem buscava.

– Tudo bem, Madara – a resposta foi acompanhada por um suspiro, sentou sobre a cama notando a forma minuciosa que o outro prontamente o fita, pareceu interromper o que fazia e acercar o leito.

– Mas nós poderíamos nos divertir um pouco mais, sabe que não consigo resistir vê-lo assim... – passou a língua por seus lábios, os contornando, de um modo provocativo. Itachi assistia a cena impassível, fitando o momento que o magnata ajoelhou ao seu lado da cama e segurou seu queixo, com força, impelindo a iniciar um beijo; em seu âmago, torcia para que aquilo terminasse de uma vez e rápido. O som estridente do toque do celular de Madara o faz soltá-lo. Pegou o aparelho perto da mesinha. Viu no visor ser Obito. – O que aconteceu?

Itachi aproveitou aquela situação para ir até o banheiro, não dando atenção na conversa e o modo severo que a face do outro moreno se crispou, trancou a porta e buscou focalizar sua imagem no espelho, não era uma das melhores. Sasuke havia recusado vê-lo, novamente. Aquela situação doía mais do que tudo que estava sendo coagido a fazer.

Fugaku – pai de Itachi e Sasuke – era primo de Madara, um dos representantes mais notáveis da família Uchiha, dono de uma rede de cassinos, um homem que tinha um grande poder político e exorbitante rico. Considerado um gângster da atualidade. Quem adentrava em seu caminho e o impedia de realizar seus anseios, seria eliminado, sem qualquer remorso. Nunca esteve atrás das grades, possuía contatos principalmente com o poder judiciário. Tratava-se de alguém perigoso, conhecido por sua perspicácia e magnitude. Odiava devedores e seu primo acabou acumulando uma dívida ingente, era uma jogada que fazia para conseguir sugar tudo de pequenos empresários.

Sustentava sua família trabalhando em sua empresa de matérias de construção, que aos poucos crescia. Mas o filho mais jovem de Fugaku adoeceu e os remédios para seu tratamento eram caros. A falência parecia ser seu destino, sem alternativas plausíveis para envergá-lo, e pensando apenas em seus filhos e esposa, decidiu pedir ajuda para o primo, que aquiesceu o pedido e lhe emprestou dinheiro, uma quantia notável, se mostrando aparentemente consternado com sua situação, mas Fugaku conhecia em qual terreno pisava.

Não demorou a Sasuke estar saudável novamente, e seu pequeno comercio retornou a fluir de forma harmoniosa crescendo gradativamente, mas a dívida não havia sido paga. Madara então começou a lembrá-lo, primeiro de forma gentil alterando para uma maneira mais severa; por fim, ameaças, tirando noites de sonos do pai de Itachi, pois este não tinha o dinheiro suficiente para quitá-la, os juros só aumentavam e o outrem começou a agir.

Uma sexta-feira em que o céu apresentava o alaranjado característico do entardecer, Itachi voltou para casa com Sasuke após buscá-lo no colégio; ao adentrar em casa, chamou por sua mãe, estranhando o fato de Mikoto não ir saudá-los, deixou o irmão menor com biscoitos na cozinha, porém apenas o silêncio o retorquiu; algo estava errado e quando chegou ao quarto dos pais, presenciou uma cena que ficaria tatuada eternamente em sua mente.

A polícia averiguou o caso, mas nenhuma prova ligava estes assassinados a Madara, só levava a caminhos dúbios, e conseqüentemente, foi arquivou sem solução. Mas isso não convenceu Itachi, que acreditava com afinco que ele foi o mentor do crime.

_– Como irá quitar está dívida? Não me importo com a morte de seus pais. Itachi, melhor pagar o que me devem. Ou serão os próximos neste caixão, começando com Sasuke – O homem possuía um rutilar maligno em seus orbes, sussurrando quando se aproximou do primo mais velho e foi primeiro a sair do enterro. Itachi o odiava, com todas as forças existentes em seu ser._

A dor da perda de seus pais parecia dilacerar sua alma e a cada dia o sufocava, mas a sede de vingança crescia em uma proporção igual, e para proteger Sasuke deixou-o em um colégio interno, sabia como seu irmão estava sofrendo, mas aquela decisão salvaria sua vida.

Madara algum tempo atrás em uma reunião em família demonstrou através de seus olhos certo interesse no filho mais velho de Fugaku, Itachi sempre foi bastante observador e notou este pormenor. Não foi difícil seduzi-lo. A dívida foi esquecida quando o moreno entregou-se a primeira vez enredando-se em um relacionamento.

"Sasuke, irei vingar nossos pais, custe o que custar..." Pensou, ainda observando seu reflexo, ouviu as batidas na porta que interrompeu sua linha de meditação, deveria apenas manter o sangue frio e seguir com seus planos.

**Continua**.

* * *

**N/A:** Huum, O Madara não é tão tenso quanto aparenta ser. Há inúmeras coisas e situações que bolamos. #Tsujimiya

Essa estória está sendo feita por duas pessoas, mas Juh não tem conta no, apenas no Nyah.


End file.
